Who's to blame?
by SnowStorm00
Summary: After two months of dating, Alex and Kara are as happy as they can be. Everything is finally perfect in their lives. That is, until Eliza comes to town. Kara wants to tell Eliza the truth about their relationship while Alex is hesitant. The only question is, how will Eliza react? This is a spin-off of We Know.


**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! I've made a spin-off of We Know. it involves Alex and Kara coming out to Eliza a few months after their relationship started. For some people this story may get kind of heavy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this spin-off and thanks for the positive feed back on WK.

* * *

'Great, just what I need right now.'

Alex groaned at the "Under Maintenance" sign in front of the elevator. Today was very exhausting for the agent and the last thing she wanted to do was climb up a bunch of flights of stairs.

A prisoner escaped from his cell earlier that day and since Kara wasn't answering her phone, Alex had to take care of the escapee personally. It didn't take long, but after getting punch in the abdomen and thigh, Alex could barely walk straight.

Begrudgingly, Alex began her trek up these demon steps. After the first two flights, she was very close to calling Kara, and asking the alien to carry her up the stairs.

'Probably won't answer her phone… AGAIN' she thought.

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief as she trudged up the last flight. She was going to kill Kara. Only a few steps from the door, Alex could hear frantic footsteps inside.

Opening the door Alex was shocked by the sight. The counter was full of different types of food. Brownies, pasta, a bottle of what was probably wine, and candles everywhere. Seriously. It looked like they lived in a candle store now.

Kara sprang in from the kitchen with a big smile and kissed Alex right away.

"Mm, It's so good to see you sweetie," she began in a speedy voice, "I made dinner tonight and I even made you your grandma's famous brownies."

Alex was speechless. So instead of saying anything she kissed Kara again. Maybe she would wait to kill her later. Alex wouldn't argue with her alien when she planned such a spec-

'Oh crap.' Alex pulled away from Kara's lips and cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

Kara gave a nervous giggle, "Whaaat, I didn't do anything, *pff* why would you even suggest that?" Kara started to swing her arm back and forth, giving Alex another nervous smile.

"Every time you've done something that is either A: going to irritate me, or B: make me want to revoke your potsticker privileges for a month, you bend over backwards to make me happy."

Kara's face turned red and she looked at her feet, avoiding Alex's gaze.  
" _Kara_ …" The brunette sounded as if she were talking to a five year old who drew on the wall in marker.

Kara looked at Alex with her infamous puppy dog face and gave a tiny smile.

"I _may_ , have well, you know….. Invited Eliza over tomorrow for dinner…"

Alex's eyes widened. Yep. That definitely calls for wine. Grabbing a glass and quickly uncorking the bottle, Alex took a big gulp of wine and gently set her glass on the counter.

'I'm so screwed.' Kara thought. She might indestructible, but Alex would find some way to torture her for the next few decades. The brunette turned to look at her guilty lover and her face was completely unreadable.

"Let me get this straight. You invited mom over tomorrow."

"Yes." Kara responded in a small voice.

"To this apartment."

"Yes."

"Mom. Who has absolutely _no idea we are dating_!"

"Yes." the blonde squeaked. Neither of the girls told Eliza they were a couple. For countless reasons, but that list was too long to go over.

Alex turned her back to Kara not uttering a single word. It was then Kara noticed Alex's body start to shake and Kara could hear Alex breathing hard. Alex was having a panic attack.

"Hey, Alex!" Kara rushed to the brunette's side and quickly carried her over to the couch. Setting her down didn't help as much as Kara thought it would because Alex was still gasping and her eyes darted around the room like a mad woman.

Kara grabbed Alex's shoulders and brought her in for a tight hug.

"Hey it's okay, just breathe sweetie. Breathe.." Kara started to rub the brunettes back and Alex started to calm down. Her shaking stopped all together at her lover's embrace and her gasping slowed to a steady pace.

Kara held Alex for a few more minutes until she was sure she was done freaking out. Letting her go, Kara gently positioned Alex into a sitting position, but before she could a get a word in edgewise, Alex snapped at her.

"How could you do that Kara! Mom has no idea about us! She's not stupid, she'll figure it out the second she see's us in the same room!" Kara gaped at the terror in Alex's eyes. She has never seen her this scared before in all of the years they've known each other.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to invite her, it's just that Eliza said she'd be visiting sometime soon anyway so i just couldn't help myself!" Kara said guiltily.

Alex buried her face in her hands, and groaned. This day sucked.

Kara gently wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and leaned her cheek on the brunettes soft hair.

"It'll be okay Alex. I promise. How about we just tell her?" Alex lifted her head and looked at Kara with a frown.

"What? You said she'll probably find out anyway. It will be better coming from us." Kara pressed a soft kiss on Alex's lips and waited for an answer.

"Okay. We'll tell her. But let me tell her. You're not the best with breaking news." Alex smirked at Kara's reaction and gave her another kiss. "Alright lets eat. I don't think I'm going to be able to keep anything down tomorrow."

* * *

It was now 2:30 in the afternoon and up until now, Alex had made it through the whole day without going hysterical. Key phrase: "Up until now." The brunette was pacing back and forth muttering so fast, even Kara couldn't understand her.

Kara was cleaning up everything, wanting the place to look perfect for Eliza. Her foster mother wouldn't care if the apartment was messy or not, but Kara was too feeling anxious.

"Alex, you need to calm down. Eliza won't be here for another half hour." The blonde said reassuringly as she whipped around the living room.

"Kara, I don't think I can do this. I'm so scared of how mom will react. I mean she was disappointed in me when I told her about my job, just imagine how she'll react about this." the brunette replied defeated.

Kara stopped her cleaning and placed her hands on Alex's neck.

"I promise you. No matter what Eliza says, it will not affect us. If she can't get behind the idea of the two of us together, then that's her problem." Kara brought her girlfriends, face closer to give her a kiss but that's when the doorbell rings.

Alex freezes and grasps Kara's hand. Kara gives her hand a light squeeze and a reassuring look and they walk to the door.

As Kara opens the door, Alex let's go of her hand. Eliza is standing there with a huge grin on her face and she squeals, "Oh I'm So happy to see you two!"

She quickly gives her girls a hug and comments on how beautiful they are. None of this takes the edge off of her anxiety.

Kara leads Eliza to the living room, and she and Alex sit on the couch across from her. Alex starts to tap her foot rapidly on the floor, not meeting Eliza's gaze.

"Alex, are you okay? You seem a little pale." her mother asks. Alex only nods and stops the tapping.

"So Eliza, how's Midvale doing?" Kara asks. Alex glances at her, grateful for the distraction.

"Same as always, some new people moved to town and they are such nice people." Eliza smiles.

"How is you work go-"

"Kara stop."

Kara and Eliza both look at Alex in surprise as she is covering her eyes.

"Alex it can wait a little while." Kara said quietly. Eliza is only confused by this.

"What can wait Alex? Is there something wrong?" Alex is surprised by her mother's concern. It wasn't until a few months ago that she stopped acting so disappointed in her, but Alex could only think that was going to end today.

"No. But there is something I have to tell you." Alex said meeting Eliza's eyes.

"Okay Alex, you know you can tell me anything." Alex only scoffed at this and rubbed her eyes. Kara put a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder and the brunette took a deep breath.

"Mom. Kara and I are dating." She blurted out. Alex observed Eliza's concerned face turn into something else.

"We've been dating for two months now. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure of how you would react-" it wasn't a complete lie, "I didn't know HOW to tell you. Deep down i just wanted you to be happy for me - for US - and i thought it would just be best not to tell you. Hell, I didn't even know how you'd react to me being gay." Kara smiled at her girlfriend for being so brave and took Alex's hand.

Eliza only sat there. Letting it all sink in. Her daughter and foster daughter are dating. There's no exact assumption how any other parent would react. Any of them could be happy. Most would probably take a few days to let the news settle in. But not Eliza.

" _Your dating_!?" she hissed at Alex, bolting from her seat. Her daughter flinched and let go of Kara's hand yet again. "Alex how could you do this? I raised you to _protect_ Kara. Not share the same bed!"

Kara tried to interject, "Eli-"

"No Kara, this is for Alex to hear." she snapped raising a hand to silence the alien. "Alex, I don't care that you're gay. I really don't. I've known this since you were in high school. But your _sister_!"

"But she's not-"

"NO" Eliza snapped, her words like ice from the coldest part of space. "I trusted you with a simple task Alexandra, and you let me down. You forced Kara out of the chance of a family. I honestly don't think I have ever been this disappointed in you before!" Eliza finished her words panting with a red face.

Alex only looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, and her heart breaking. Out of all of the lectures and arguments these two have had over the years, this one hit Alex right in the face.

After a few seconds of silence, Alex couldn't handle it anymore.

"I have to get out of here." she whispered. Ignoring Kara's voice, Alex grabbed her purse and walked to the door.

"Alex, wait don't go!" Kara pleaded as she grabbed Alex's arm. Alex only glanced at Kara with a teary face that said, 'Please, just let me go.' As Kara let go of Alex, her heart strained with agony as the brunette closed the door and let the sobs take over as she walked down the stairs.

Eliza sighed, sat down, and something snapped in Kara. At light speed she whipped around to face the older woman. Eliza had never seen Kara this angry before.

The alien's blue eyes blazed with fury, and her knuckles were white with pressure.

"What is wrong with you!?" she yelled. "You just broke your daughters heart! Your own DAUGHTER! And for what?! Falling in love?!" she spat. Eliza stood up, trying to hide her fear.

"Kara listen-" she started.

" _NO you listen_!" Kara interrupted stepping closer to the woman, making her take a step back. "Alex was terrified- _terrified_ \- of telling you the truth. I have never seen her that scared before! That's why she didn't tell you about us. She didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes again, like she has ever since i came to live with you! You stand there, disappointed in her, while i could never be more proud! The amount of strength Alex has, doubles - no, _triples_ the amount you have!"

Eliza let's Kara's words drown her thoughts but she can't find the words to speak.

Kara realizes she may have gone a bit too far so she exhales and lets her hands fall to her sides. Frowning at her foster mother, she continues on her rant. This time with a calmer voice.

"Alex didn't force me to fall for her. That was MY choice, and I don't regret it for a single second. She makes me feel whole. She gives me a purpose in my life. I _love_ her. And she loves me. And you should be proud of us. We have something most people spend their whole lives looking for." Kara smiled as she remembered J'onn's words to her the night Alex and her got together.

"I'm going to go look for my girlfriend now. While I'm gone, you have two options. You either stay here and think of a sincere apology for Alex; or you leave, and never come back." Kara stated.

Without waiting for Eliza's response, Kara marched out of the apartment and slammed the door shut. Kara smirked at her speech. She had never gotten that angry with Eliza before. It was kind of fun.

* * *

Kara walked into a local bar, scanning the place for Alex. It didn't take long to find her heartbeat. Kara should have known the brunette would come here. Alex was sitting at the counter, drinking a glass of whiskey with red rimmed eyes.

"Hey you." Kara whispered sitting next to her. Alex looked and smiled at the blonde and set her drink down.

"Hey. What took you so long?" she joked.

"I was chewing out Eliza. I told her that she either needs to leave by the time we get back home, or she needs to apologize to you."

Alex looked at Kara in surprise. It wasn't like her to stand up to her mother.

"Yeah well, don't be surprised if we go home to an empty house." Alex scoffed.

Kara's heart sank at Alex's words. Alex went in for another sip of her drink but Kara's hand stopped her. Kara looked at the bartender and told him that Alex was done. She quietly paid for the drink, much to Alex's irritation, and held her lover's hand.

"How about you and me go home? If she's there, then we'll face what ever she has to say together. If she's not, then I'll never talk about it ever again."

Alex smiled and brought Kara in for a warm kiss. She was right. It doesn't matter what Eliza thinks. Kara was all Alex could ever need.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

To Alex's surprise, the second she stepped through the door, she was greeted with a hug. Eliza was babbling on about how sorry she was and that she wishes she could take it all back, and Alex just stood there. Noticing her daughter hesitance, Eliza released her and pleaded with Alex, "Please forgive me Alex."

Alex looked back at Kara, who smiled and nodded her head. It was then Alex also realized something. She wanted to be angry with her mother. She wanted to throw her out of the house and never speak to her ever again. But she couldn't. Eliza was her mother, and nothing would ever changed that.

So instead of ignoring her, Alex embraced her mother. Finally, everything was out in the open with them. There would be no more secrets. No more fear. Just a daughter and her mother.

The tears fell as the three women hugged. They spent the rest of the night sharing a meal together. Eliza smiled as Alex openly kissed Kara, and the aliens heart soared.

Finally, Alex was at peace.

* * *

 **Ending note:** Thanks for reading everyone! I wanted to do a version of Eliza's reaction that would be enough to make Alex cry. It probably would have taken more, but I also wanted to make Kara absolutely furious with Eliza so that was the only way I could think of doing it. Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews, would you like another spin off of We Know, or start fresh with a new beginning, and feel free to leave a fav. Until next time!


End file.
